vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Assamite Leader
He is the unnamed leader of the Assamite clan and Dora's brother. Personality He is smart and cunning, he spends time crafting a thought out way of gaining what he wants and is confident throughout. He relies on Adnan and Dora to fulfil their roles in his plans and is trusting towards them. He also does not shun from allowed Adnan to take his place as rule of his city. He plays for high stakes and even puts himself on the line as be believes he will succeed. He can hugely underestimate his target and appears to panic when he cannot win. Abilities He has access to Bone Harp, his clans Sacred Weapon. One apparent weakness is his relationship between his clan and others, as he fails to deal with the local Gangrel clan members in a reasonable way. Vampirism In addition to the powers of a Vampire he has high finesse and is a trained assassin who is both patient and cunning. He spends most of the early storyline he is featured in laying in wait, waiting from afar the events unfold. Divine Essence When he meets Ge Chen it comes days after being given 3 Shards of Osiris, giving him a huge power boast on top of his abilities. To the point he almost beats the Camarilla easily. Since Ge Chen now has the Shards, he has lost this power. History Past He became the ruler of the city and the clan leader of the Assamites at some point in time. This impacts the local Gangrel Clan members who are nearby as he fails to keep relations between them peaceful. The Gangrel began to cause trouble. The Fragment Some days before the storyline focuses on their clan, a stranger visited the her brother. The stranger proposed a deal to help the Assamites solve their own problems with the local Camarilla clan the Gangrel Clan by getting rid of the Camarilla leaders, in particular the Ventrue Clan leader Ge Chen. He is told Ge Chen drank the Mei Yue Yin and there was another reason for getting his blood. An exchange occurred, her brother was given a Fragment of Osiris in turn their clan had to get rid of Ge Chen. He places Adnan in his role as leader of the city and clan while he sits back in the shadows waiting Chapter 93 The arrival of the Camarilla He is watching the Camarilla when Ge Chen, Fraser, Dye You, Clain, Ai Ni and You Te enter the palace with his sister Dora and Adnan. Chapter 84 Dora watches from a nearby building as their clan monitors the movement of the Camarilla at the palace. She knows You Te is already alert to something being up.He assures his sister it is not a problem, they both are looking forward to the ceremony the Assamites are planning. Chapter 85 Their plan is going accordingly he is preparing for the upcoming ceremony as note by Adnan and Dora later to each other in her brother's absence. Later after the Gangrel Clan attack, Adnan takes the oppunity to put their leaders next part of the plan into play. Adnan proposes that Ge Chen marries Dora to confirm the trust between their clans. Chapter 89 The ceremony Later that night Ge Chen pulls Dora into a chamber to sleep with her. Ge Chen has shown her the powers of Corpse Hand and has reluctantly agreed to marry Dora. The next morning after Ge Chen has left the Assamite Leader makes his appearance on his sister to check on her. He comments he doesn't believe Ge Chen is really under her control. She debunks his concerns, boasting that she can control any man who is with her. As planned Dora and Ge Chen marry later on, thus making Ge Chen part of the Assamite clan in the process. Chapter 93 When the Holy Dinner begins, Adnan reveals the chosen victim, who unknowns to everyone is the leader of the Assamites. As per the clan rules, the chosen can challenge another to a fight, the looser being the one sacrificed. As Ge Chen is now part of the clan due to his and Dora's marriage, he challenges Ge Chen to the duel, which was part of his plan all along. Chapter 93 The fight ends quickly and Ge Chen falls. The leader tells the leader he wishes the surrender of Camarilla resources, as he is entitled to them as Ge Chen is Dora's husband, including the Corpse Hand. Though Ge Chen falls as planned by their leader, he soon rises up again. This forces their leader to fight back with more strength and he pulls out Bone Harp to the horror of Adnan. Adnan notes that it won't take long for others to note that the person put up for sacrifice has Bone Harp in his possession, revealing who really was fighting Ge Chen. This means the Assamite Leader has to deal with the situation quickly. Ge Chen eventually wins the fight to Adnan's shock as he didn't even have time to react to save his leader. Ge Chen leaves Adnan to clean up the mess their fight caused, while the Assamite Leader lays motionless on the ground. Chapter 94 Aftermath of the ceremony Ge Chen holds Dora hostage and breaks down their plans, stating he never fell for any of the Assamite Leader's plan. Instead he had used it against them and tricked them into falling for one of his own. He reveals during the time he has her hostage that there is a chance her brother is still able to survive, despite her thinking e is dead but this is up to himself. However, Ge Chen states at this point in time the Clan is on the brink of extinction and he could wipe both of them out, as in the chaos left by the Holy Dinner nobody would know they had killed her. Dora and Ge Chen's marriage is dismissed as an illusion of the Spirit Ring and the Camarilla leaves with it unknown at the time if the Leader of the Assamites having taken the time to live or accepted death. Chapter 94 Trivia *He uses both the disciplines Auspex and Obfuscate. References Category:Vampire Category:Assamite Clan Category:Prince Category:Male Category:Clan Leader